


☘ What if Skull was...Chara

by Hisana_Reborn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisana_Reborn/pseuds/Hisana_Reborn
Summary: The permanence of death is questionable...It is simply...a state of being.





	☘ What if Skull was...Chara

_The permanence of death is questionable...It is simply...a state of being._

 

\---  
  
Skull is suddenly awake.

 

It wouldn’t have been anything out of the ordinary, he’s well aware the others are more than capable of such a simple thing, if not for the bright little **chime** that resounded in his head the moment he opened his eyes.

 

Skull sits up.

 

There is a new confidence coursing through him, a motivation he hadn’t had yesterday and he wonders at the difference. It feels like **DETERMINATION**.

 

His movements are brisk now, as he showers quickly and brushes his teeth. A glimpse of purple hair in the distorted reflection from his shower head has him grimacing, so he forgoes styling his hair for the day. He does not look in the mirror.

 

* * *

_It’s me,_ **_C...H...A...R...A._ **

* * *

 

 

Skull has a similar problem with his wardrobe. Done in every shade of purple across the spectrum, Skull has no idea why the array is suddenly anathema to his eyes. The single suit done up in a daring mix of purple and pink is the worst and _Skull-_ **_*BZZZZT*_ **

 

The static clears.

 

The suit is gone.

 

Skull decides with a bit of diva flair, to spice things up a bit and flounces off, towel securely around his waist.

 

The others aren’t home right now anyway.

 

* * *

_Despite everything..._

* * *

 

 

**_*BZZZZT*_ **

  
Skull is getting real tired of losing time.  
  
He was sure he’d only just walked in to Colonello’s room, but the place is trashed.

 

Every mirror is broken.

 

Though apparently blackout-him felt guilty at the mess?

 

Because the corners of the room are spotless and Skull’s hands are thickly covered in a layer of **_dust._ **

 

* * *

_It’s..._

* * *

 

 

He has a laugh in Lal’s room, clutching one of her more feminine shirts. A simple black t-shirt with blue sleeves and a white heart surrounded by red trim in the centre. For some reason, he’s reminded of sushi and pure desperation. The laugh that bubbles out of his is... _inhuman_ but he giggles anyway. The shirt falls to the floor and he clutches his face and stomach. **_Dust_ ** smears across his pale flesh and he just laughs harder. His cheeks suffuse with blood and gain a rosy tint.The futility of stopping his mirth rings empathetically with the futility of...whatever it was that set off his laughing fit.

 

He thinks.. **_.they couldn’t stop him either._ **

 

Finally, he finds what he needs in Verde’s and Reborn’s rooms.

  
  
He’s not sure where his courage comes from, but he likes it. It feels like he could take on the world.

 

Skull shambles down the stairs, green jumper over reddish-brown corduroys enveloping his much smaller frame.

 

* * *

_Still..._ **_ME._ **

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> ☘ _Hisana_Reborn | Undertale_
> 
> **BlankSlate Doodles — > [Chara](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295482/chapters/36229374)**
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⌢ )  ∧∧    
>  (  ;  (◠∘◠)  
>    (_( \⌓⌓  
>  WORDSMITHS  
>  "Immortal are the words used to convey ideas."


End file.
